Customer Service
by Bella Gattino
Summary: When Emily's air conditioner goes on the fritz, who doesn't she call? No other than Uley Air... I really SUCK at this stuff I really do! I hate summaries! *grins*


1"AH! No no no no!" Emily yelled as she pulled the lever on the side of her air conditioner controls. She waited for the roar of the beast as it kicked on but there wasn't even a whimper. She bent her head and let it rest heavily on the wall. It was over 90 degrees outside and her air conditioner was on the fritz.

"Why me?" She grumbled as she made her way across the living room. She had just moved in a few weeks earlier and here she was already putting out major money on a service call. "Like I have money coming out my ass," Emily pulled out the phone book and started looking through the air conditioner repair companies.

"No I don't think _you_ understand. It's far too hot, I can't wait two weeks!" Emily tried to keep the civil tone in her voice but after an hour of phone calls that were getting her no where she was not in the mood. Annoyed with the bratty woman on the phone she simply hung up. She sighed as she marked that number off the list. "One more," Emily sighed as she dialed the number to Uley Air.

"Uley Air." Emily's mouth went dry as she heard the deep voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry hi, I need some help. My air conditioner just went on the fritz, is there any chance that I could get someone out here today to look at it?"

"Well you are in luck. We just had a cancellation."

"Oh wonderful," Emily smiled brightly, maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after.

"Now tell me your address, anything you can about the problem and I'll have someone out there soon."

"Okay."

Emily fanned herself as she sat on her front porch waiting for the service man. She had stayed in the house as long as she could. She was burning up indoors and found that the slight breeze was better than the stuffy house. She sighed again just before she heard the sound of an automobile turning onto her driveway. She stood and waited until a van with "Uley Air" emblazoned on the side came to stop behind her car. She stared in shock as the driver slipped from the front seat and made his way around the van. She only thought she was hot until she saw him. His skin was a gorgeous honey brown, his head covered in black hair that just begged to be touched. And if that wasn't enough he looked big enough to bench press a small car. She had enough sense to close her mouth before he turned and smiled up at her and she felt all of the heat in her body settle in her lower stomach.

"Hello. I'm Sam Uley. I believe I spoke with you earlier on the phone?" He spoke as he topped her top stair and came to a stop in front of her his hand extended.

"Yes, hello I'm Emily. Thank you so much for coming so soon. I really appreciate it. I'm not used to this heat." Emily opened her front door and led him toward the air conditioner unit. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he followed her, she could swear he was watching her ass as she walked. "_Nah pay attention girl!_" Once they had reached the unit she turned to face him but felt her voice die in her throat as he stared at her. He smiled down at her and she cleared her throat. "Okay, well here are the controls; the main unit is out back beside the pool. I will be out there if you need anything."

"Sounds wonderful I'll let you know when I figure out what is going wrong."

"Thanks." Emily nodded and walked away from him not trusting herself to keep from touching him. She sighed as she stepped out into her back yard. She stared down at the horrible excuse for a pool and wished she had taken up the realtor's offer to have a pool company come out and clean it before she moved in. It was a total disaster.

She went to the garage and pulled out the tools and chemicals she would need for the pool before she came back and pulled the cover back. She groaned when she realized that it was worse than she had expected, the cover had ripped and a large amount of debris was in the deep end. Once the tarp was pulled off she set about to using the net to begin pulling all the debris out.

Almost an hour later Emily jumped as Sam cleared his throat behind her as she bent over trying to reach the last pile of garbage from the bottom of the pool. Emily yelped as she lost her balanced and if Sam hadn't been so close she would have toppled face first into the pool.

"Whoa. I got you." He whispered as he righted her.

"Wow, thank you. That would have bad," Emily replied with a laugh.

"No kidding. That's some nasty stuff." Sam nodded to the pool.

"Tell me about." Emily's breath caught as she realized that Sam still had his arms around her waist. Not that she minded; it was actually what she'd been thinking about the whole time he had been there. But it was still a shock.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He comment softly but didn't release her, "I was just letting you know that I think I found what the problem is."

"Oh?" Emily's voice was soft and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off his lips.

"Yeah," Emily swallowed as he licked his lips slowly, "I believe it's the condenser coil."

"Oh? And how hard is that to fix?" Emily watched as he grinned at her words and it took her a minute to realize what he found so funny; but when she did she felt her face blush and she smiled.

"It's not very difficult at all." He replied his voice soft. "But I will have to go back to the shop. I don't have one in the van."

"Oh."

"I can come back with it today, if you like."

"I would like it very much." She didn't know if he meant his words in different way than what was needed to fix her air conditioner but she wanted him to come back.

He smiled widely, "I'll be back in less than an hour." He released her slowly and turned to walk away. Emily watched his body move as he went into the back door and blushed again when he turned and caught her staring.

Emily wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood from the side of the pool. She had finally got it clean and she had just finished added the chemicals when she heard Sam's van pull up at the house. She made her way into the house as he knocked on the front door.

She smiled as she opened the front door, "Hi."

"Hello." He returned her smile as she held the door open for him.

"I hate to be rude, but I'm going to step into my room for a few minutes while you finish this up. Will that be okay?" Emily was horribly sweaty and she didn't want to be near him reeking of pool chemicals.

"Yes, that is fine. It will take me a little while to get to the part that needs to be replaced." He smiled as he spoke and she felt the heat settle in her lower stomach.

"Okay, thanks so much." She touched his arm and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. _"How can any man be that gorgeous? Good lord."_ Emily thought to herself as she made her way into her room.

Emily sighed as she stepped under the cool water of her shower. She had been hot before, but having that gorgeous man out in her living room was more than her overheated body could handle. It was the thought of him that caused her to speed through her shower.

Emily finished rinsing the last of the soap off her body and reached up to turn off the water when she heard his voice.

"Don't, leave it on." She gasped and turned to face him while covering herself modestly. She gasped again when she realized he was naked and he was even more beautiful naked. "I guess I was right." His voice brought her back to the present and she blushed realizing that she had been staring at his body.

"Right about what?" Emily held her head high, trying to save as much of her dignity as she could.

"About you wanting me as much as I want you." He spoke and his voice was soft, and rough. It was the most unbelievable combination as it washed over her body.

She laughed, "Yeah right." She watched his face as it showed his confusion, "I don't think I'm your type."

"Do you know me?"

"No."

"Okay, then you don't know my type." He took a step toward her and she knew she didn't have anywhere to go. Her back was already against the shower wall. He stopped in front of her and ran his hand down the side of her face, "I happen to think you are exactly my type."

She stared up at him in shock as he lowered his head to hers. She sighed when his lips touched hers and she felt the heat in her body return and burn with a fury she hadn't believed possible. She felt him pull her arms from her body and she wrapped them around his neck as he stepped closer to her.

His kiss seemed to stop time and there seemed to be nothing else but his body against hers as they stood under the water, at least until the water ran cold. They jerked apart with a laugh as Sam turned off the water.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable location." He stepped away from her but never took his hands from her body. Emily nodded and followed him out of the shower. He turned and pulled a towel off the shelf beside the shower and slowly began to dry her body. She gasped as he ran the towel slowly across her breasts fueling the fire even more. When he knelt in front of her and ran the towel up her legs she had to hold onto his shoulders for support. She felt her knees turn to jelly as he looked up at through his lashes as he ran the towel over her mound. She groaned when he dropped the towel and ran his hand over her mound cupping it with his hand as he stood. She stared up at him as he lowered his lips to hers again. He released his hold on her and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her in his arms.

She pulled away to complain but he shook his head and moved one hand to the back of her head to show her that she wasn't too heavy for him. He carried her into her bedroom where he knelt on the bed before lowering her to the bed slowly.

He settled his weight on his elbows before kissing her again. He groaned as she ran her nails over his sides. He pulled away and grinned down at her, "I'm ticklish."

"I can tell." She replied before doing it again making him move away from her fingers.

"That's not very nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emily replied with a smirk as she ran her leg up his side. She felt sexier than hell when his eyes darkened and his hips rocked into her.

"No you aren't." His voice was deeper and it melted her body. She wanted to hear him moan her name in that voice. He noticed the change in her eyes, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how I can get you to moan my name in that voice." She was shocked at her confidence but she was going to enjoy the hell out of it.

"Oh I'm sure we can come up with something." He replied before lowering his lips to the side of her neck. She gasped and her fingers clenched around his sides as he nipped the skin below her ear. He grinned against her neck and he made his way down her body until he reached her breasts. He propped himself on his elbows and started to torture her body with his lips and teeth.

After he had thoroughly teased her body he made his way further down her body until he pulled her legs over his shoulders. She gasped as he opened her to his touch and her hips rocked as he lapped at her. He continued to love her with his mouth and fingers until she screamed his name with her release.

He let her legs slip from his shoulders and he made his way back up her body, kissing each new place he encountered.

He smiled down at her as he settled his weight against her body, his member rubbing tantalizingly against her. She rocked her hips up trying to get closer to him and he groaned. "You keep that up, and this is going to be over a lot faster than you think."

She laughed, "But it feels good."

"Oh I'm sure it does, but this will feel better." His voice was rough as he adjusted his hips and slowly started to push into her body. She gasped as he stretched her as he pushed into her. "Fuck." He ground out between his teeth as he held himself tight against her body.

Her back arched as he moved against her, his member filling her so tightly she didn't know where he began and she ended. Her world tilted as he pulled out of her and rocked back into her, rubbing against her g-spot in the process.

Sam slipped his hand behind her and lifted her as he rocked back onto his knees. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." She nodded at his command. He took her hips in his hands and moved her against him, lifting her and pushing her back down onto him roughly. He pushed up into her as he pushed her down. She felt her body tighten even more against him and he groaned, his rhythm faltering for a second. He lifted her with one hand and slipped the other between their bodies to caress her clit until she was shuttering against his body her release tearing through her body.

He held himself against her, barely in control as she shuttered around his member. When she came back down to earth he ran his hands through her hair to draw her attention to him. "Hang on." Once she nodded he moved and slipped onto his back. He adjusted her on top of him before grinning up at her, "You wanted me to moan your name?"

"Yeah," She grinned back down at him and nodded.

"Ride me." He lifted his hips into her and she gasped at the sensation.

She rocked back against him as he pushed into her and before long they were both gasping for air as they neared their peak.

He groaned as she tightened against him, and his eyes drifted shut before he took her hips in his hands and held her still as he pounded into her. Emily watched as his muscles bunched in his arms, then his stomach before he pushed into her so hard that he lifted her off the bed. Her body shattered as he growled out her name, his voice deep and rough.

He pulled her down to his body and held her tightly as they came down off their highs.

When Emily laughed softly Sam turned and looked down at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"If I had known you cared so much for your customer service I would have called you first."

"Oh," Sam replied then laughed himself. "I think I'll have to make another service call tomorrow."

"Were you shocked when I called?" Emily asked and sat up.

"Yeah until I realized what you were doing."

"Well, I missed you." Emily retorted with a shy smile.

"Hey I'm not complaining. I'll always give you excellent customer service." Sam replied pushing himself deeper into her and he watched her eyes drifted shut and she moaned quietly.


End file.
